Systems are known in which a character operated by a user can move on a field or course in a virtual space.
An example of a program according to an embodiment is a program for execution on a computer of an information processing apparatus that comprises a predetermined input device for outputting operational data indicating operational inputs entered by a player and that displays predetermined characters in a virtual space, the program causing the computer to function as: a first character control unit that moves a first character in the virtual space based on the operational data; a second character control unit that moves a second character in the virtual space based on automatic operating data which is a set of operational data for continuously moving a character; and a determination unit that determines whether the first character satisfies a predetermined condition or not, wherein the second character control unit moves the second character from a state in which the second character satisfies the predetermined condition based on the automatic operating data in response to the first character satisfying the predetermined condition.
By moving the second character from a state in which the second character satisfies the predetermined condition based on the automatic operating data in response to the first character displayed in the virtual space satisfying the predetermined condition, the user who is operating the first character in the virtual space can easily perceive the second character again.
The determination unit may determine that the first character satisfies the predetermined condition if the first character has reached a specific position, a specific object, or a specific zone in the virtual space. The second character control unit may move the second character from a state in which the second character satisfies the predetermined condition based on the automatic operating data at a timing at which the first character has satisfied the predetermined condition.
The second character control unit may move the second character from a state in which the second character satisfies the predetermined condition based on the automatic operating data with a delay after the timing at which the first character has satisfied the predetermined condition. The second character control unit may gradually change a state of the second character based on the automatic operating data such that the second character satisfies the predetermined condition within a predetermined period between the timing at which the first character has satisfied the predetermined condition and the timing at which the second character is caused to act from a state in which the second character satisfies the predetermined condition. In the predetermined period, the second character control unit may increase a speed of reproducing the second character and also change the state of the second character such that the second character satisfies the predetermined condition.
The program may cause the computer to function as operation recording control unit that records actions of the first character as the automatic operating data. The program may cause the computer to function as reception unit that receives the automatic operating data over a network. The automatic operating data may include condition data indicating the predetermined condition and timing data that indicates the timing at which the predetermined condition is satisfied. The second character control unit may move a plurality of second characters in the virtual space based on the automatic operating data, and move the plurality of second characters from a state in which the second characters each satisfy the predetermined condition based on the automatic operating data in response to the first character satisfying the predetermined condition. The second character control unit may move the plurality of second characters in the virtual space based on different sets of automatic operating data. The second character control unit may move each of the plurality of second characters from a state in which the second characters each satisfy the predetermined condition based on the automatic operating data with a delay after the timing at which the first character has satisfied the predetermined condition. The second character control unit may move each of the plurality of second characters at different timings from a state in which the second characters each satisfy the predetermined condition. The program may cause the computer to function as a count recording control unit that records a number of times a same predetermined condition is satisfied by the first character, and the second character control unit may move the second character from a state in which the second character satisfies the predetermined condition based on the automatic operating data in accordance with the number of times the same predetermined condition has been satisfied by the first character.
The embodiment can also be construed as an information processing apparatus, a computer-implemented information processing method, or an information processing system. The embodiment may also be practiced as such a program recorded in a recording medium readable by a computer, other devices or machines. A recording medium readable by a computer, other devices or machines refers to a recording medium that stores information such as data and programs by electrical, magnetic, optic, mechanical, or chemical action, and that allows the information to be read by a computer or the like.
According to the present invention, a user operating a character in a virtual space can easily perceive a ghost character again.